


[堂澄]什么关系pwp

by heyangzhezhong



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyangzhezhong/pseuds/heyangzhezhong
Summary: 非交往前提的…情人（？）关系
Kudos: 20





	[堂澄]什么关系pwp

像往常一样，在锁上门的一瞬中堂转身将三澄压在墙上，顺势俯下身一手搂住三澄的纤腰，右手抬起三澄的下颌吻住。这个吻似是裹挟了暴风骤雨将三澄笼罩，中堂娴熟地探入舌尖，他们的唇舌摩挲互相进攻对方的领域，就像这个动作已重复了千万次。

中堂不满足于唇齿相依，大手探入三澄的裙角，手指上的薄茧刺激得三澄一阵颤栗，终于来到了那湿得一塌糊涂的蜜穴。三澄半推半就地缩进中堂怀里，在中堂理智之弦崩坏前听见的三澄发出小猫般细弱的呻吟：

“去…去床上…”

即便中堂的性器已经完全硬挺，将衣服撑起一个不小的起伏，但还是耐心地帮三澄做扩张，他略粗糙的手指在紧致的甬道里模仿做爱的动作抽插，三澄乖顺地躺着抬高双腿，不着寸缕的身体完全暴露在中堂面前。中堂倒也不急，毕竟夜还长，饶有趣味地看着三澄被自己玩弄敏感点时难耐的表情，直到三澄抓着他的衣角开口向他求欢才停下。

与中堂一贯的颓废大叔形象相反，意外的身材保持得还不错。肌肤摩擦时三澄甚至能感受到对方肌肉的沟壑。中堂已经完全进入她了，一下一下顶弄三澄的花心，温暖紧致的包裹感实在感觉太好，不知道有多少人为了这快感前赴后继。

三澄仰面躺着，身体随着中堂的动作晃动，她体型湿软的花穴接纳中堂的硬挺，快感如海浪一般一波一波向她袭来，入侵她的理智，敏感点被照顾了遍。中堂一只手捻着三澄胸前地樱桃，恶趣味地抬起三澄另一个手放在小腹上。三澄清晰地感受到自己已经被勾勒出中堂的形状，瞬间羞得满脸通红。

到达顶峰时，触电似的快感从尾椎骨蔓延到神经中枢，两人皆发出满足的叹息。中堂退出性器换一个安全套，他感受到三澄柔软的内里仍不知疲倦地缠上来，不禁笑了笑。三澄在他退出时感受到一阵欲求不满的空虚，好在中堂很快又将性器顶在入口处，顺便换了个姿势——三澄听话地趴在床上。

三澄的体型比中堂小了许多，中堂可以轻而易举地将对方拥在怀中，用毛茸茸的发型蹭三澄的脖颈，一手拢开她垂落床头一晃一晃的发丝，衔住她的耳垂，听见她的喘息，安抚她的颤抖，空气被燥热分子充斥，令人意乱情迷的水声、呻吟与低喘、肉体撞击声萦绕在他们当中，成为性爱一部分。

抬高臀部的姿势实在太羞耻了……三澄用仅存的理智漫无边际地想。正是因为看不见背后，支配与服从才增添了性爱的情趣，也让看上去禁欲冷淡的中堂终于变得像个普通人，一个有旺盛性欲的普通男性。

夜晚很长。

三澄不记得做了几次，她去洗澡时身体已足够疲惫，结果中堂突然进来，压着她又来了一次浴室play，最后变得越洗越脏。三澄沉浸于性的快感中，抬眼试图看这个折腾自己一晚上的罪魁祸首：他湿漉漉的刘海粘在额前，浴室里水汽弥漫，三澄看不清中堂的眼睛，就像她看不清他的内心。

她闭上眼睛，决定不去想这些。

……

窗外的霓虹灯依旧在亮着，最终两人还是陷入了深眠，睡颜安静而乖巧，刚刚发生的成人且色情的事已经成了过往。

似乎永远也不会结束  
——这令人意乱神迷又不可告人的隐秘关系。


End file.
